


Next to the fireplace

by torifrazer



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Newt is lonely, Thomas is lonely, guess it's sweet porn with a little plot, sex under stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torifrazer/pseuds/torifrazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt watches out for Thomas, because he likes him and after three years in the glade he's hella lonely. He ends up wanting him more than anything else, wanting to be close to him. When Thomas overworks himself, Newt's there for him and Thomas realizes he needs Newt as much as Newt needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to the fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> This is my first fanfiction of Maze Runner ever, ever. I hope you like and understand it, because some of you already know, english's not my first language! :)  
> Enjoy xxx

#  **Next to the fireplace**

## Newtmas

##    


It was quite cold outside and maybe that was, what had woken Newt up, but he wasn't so sure about it. He had been in the maze long enough to get used to it and as he slowly sat up, the cold didn't bother him at all. But what was it then? The feeling still made him uncomfortable and he looked around to find a few of the others asleep around the fireplace as well, but it was only three or four. The rest had been smart enough to get into their 'beds'.   
A noise next to him sent a shiver over Newt's bare arms and his neck and he quickly realized that it was the noise, which had woken him. His eyes had gotten used to the small light of the glowing coals, where the fire had burnt and he turned around to find a figure, curled into a ball, next to himself.   
Thomas. Of course, it was Thomas.   
“Thomas...Hey, greenie, wake up.”, Newt carefully shook him, but the other boy just stirred for a second and then drifted off, teeth still hitting together rather loud and he was trembling so heavy, that it was audible on the hard ground.   
“Oh, bloody hell, Thomas.”, Newt sighed and managed to get onto his feet without making a noise. The way over to the sleeping barrack wasn't that long, so he had returned to the fireplace within a few minutes. In his arms he had two blankets, Thomas' and his own. He wasn't stupid at all, he knew he could have woken the other one up and made him go to his bed, but Thomas had had a really rough day with Gally, the blonde wanted him to have a great amount of sleep. So carrying him to the barrack wasn't an option either. Course, he probably had the strength to lift and carry him, but it would have woken Thomas as well, so he didn't even try.   
It was a risk he didn't want to go along with.   
He simply wrapped one of the blankets around the other boy, laid down next to him, close enough so Thomas could have a bit of his body warmth and then spread the second blanket over both of them, but didn't use much of it for himself.   
Thomas relaxed visibly and even scooted closer with a quiet sigh. Newt couldn't hold back a soft smile and turned over, letting out a sigh too. It wasn't as happy as the one Thomas had given a second before. He needed to work harder to make the new boy fit in and to get him used to everything. They weren't even close to solving the maze and Thomas couldn't be the outsider all the time. This needed to change as soon as possible.  


When he opened his eyes the next morning, Alby was next to him and after a second he realized that it wasn't the usual time to get up. He felt tired from being up last night and almost growled at the older boy. “What?”  
“The others are about to wake up soon and I'm not sure if you want to be seen like this.” Alby nodded towards Thomas, who was curled up next to Newt, one hand tightly grabbing the shirt of the second in command. Both blankets were now wrapped around him.   
“I don't bloody care if someone sees me like this.”, Newt grumbled and slowly sat up, so he wouldn't wake the new boy. “They need to get over their shit. Thomas is now a member of us like everyone else and they need to accept him if they want or not.”  
Alby sighed. “Seems like you like him. Keep an eye on him, okay? But it doesn't look like I really need to tell you.”  
Newt just huffed as an answer, his gaze was fixed on Thomas' hand tangled in his shirt.   
“You know what, Newt?”, Alby lowered his voice slightly and looked down at Thomas' hand too, but waited until Newt was looking at him before he continued to speak. “I think, he's special. If for all of us or for you, that's not clear right now, but either way it'll help. I'm sure of it.”  
The blonde stared at him like he had lost his mind, a deep frown was covering his face, before he slowly nodded. Alby always knew what he was talking about. “If you say so.” He was given a half-hearted smile from the other one and then he got a small hit onto his back. “Now get up. Don't feel like breaking out a fight with Gally at this time of the day.” The brown eyed boy got up and left into the direction of the small wood, probably checking for stuff to burn for the fire.   
Newt turned to Thomas and he shook him gently. “Come on, greenie, get up now.”   
No reaction. Fantastic.   
“Thomas! Wake up!”, he shook him stronger this time and Thomas stirred. “Alright, Thomas, enough playing around. Get the fuck up.”  
The other one stretched comfortably and the bones in his back cracked as he did so. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before he looked around. “W-What?”  
„Fell asleep last night and you were pretty cold so I got you some blankets.“, Newt said while getting onto his feet. „Get up and help me getting them away, before the others wake up and want that treatment too. 'S not everyone.“ He sent a grin to Thomas and picked one of the blankets up, starting to walk towards the barrack, knowing Thomas would follow. And he did. He scrambled to his feet and stumbled after him, being next to him within a few seconds.   
„Thanks. I mean, I really..you know..thanks. How can I-“  
Newt interrupted him with a short laugh. „Relax. You don't owe me anything.“  
„But-“  
„No buts. Just try to keep up and don't pick a bloody fight again. We don't need that.“  
Thomas nodded and continued walking next to him, but a bit quieter now.   
They brought the blankets inside, trying not to wake the others. Newt stretched as they were out of there again. „Alright. We've got a bit of time left until the others wake up. Gonna show you the rest of the place later. What'ya say to a nice shower, eh?“  


It wasn't just because Newt felt the urge to shower after a night on the ground, but the fact that he could see Thomas naked before anyone else had the chance too. They were all quiet 'friendly' with eachother. After three years or longer with just boys around yourself you start to get comfortable with a little touching. At least the others did. Newt, sure as hell, wanted some closeness and affection sometimes, but none of the others were really his type and he would rather hold himself together than starting something with Gally or Chuck.   
But Thomas...Thomas was different and he liked it. He liked how he stood up against everyone and that he wanted to try everything even if everyone was against him like he just didn't care about all the others. Besides, he really was a handsome, good-looking...okay, bloody hell, he was hot as fuck.  
And now he was in the shower stand next to him. The wooden wall between the two of them only went up to like his navel and after a glimpse of what a muscular guy was standing next to him, Newt hoped Thomas didn't notice that he was staring at him like he had just grown another arm or a second head.   
The water was slowly running down the well-formed and tanned chest and down to his thighs, but Newt wasn't brave enough to go onto his tiptoes to peek over the wall to see where else the water was caressing the skin. Thomas had his head bent backwards, holding his face under the stream of water and it dripped off his chin or his jaw. His hair got even darker and bloody hell, Thomas couldn't be serious when he started to run his hands over his body with his eyes closed. A small, relieved moan escaped his half-opened mouth. It was one of these moans you give when suddenly everything feels unreal and perfect and you are starting to forget your surroundings.   
Newt was hard. He was pretty sure he had never been this hard so quick in his life before and even if he had, he couldn't remember anyways. It was almost impossible for him to turn away, but he forced his eyes down on the ground. Or his prick, which was now in his eyesight between his eyes and the ground. He gulped uncomfortably and hoped that Thomas wouldn't notice. The wall between them covered it at least, so he didn't think anything about it, when he looked back up and...met Thomas' gaze almost instantly.   
The dark haired boy grinned. „You like what you see?“  
„Haha, bloody hell, don't scare me like that.“, Newt breathed out the air, he had instantly hold in, when Thomas had caught him staring. He felt his cheeks burning like he got sunburnt and he quickly turned away, focusing on his own water stream and the wall in front of him now.   
„Just kidding.“, Thomas soaped his hands and ran them through his hair. „I know you wouldn't stare. You are quite too polite for that, aren't you?“  
Newt hummed.   
„But about the others...“ Thomas started slowly. „I mean...how are you all dealing with eachother? Not to disrespect anyone or anyone's decisions, but isn't it strange to be with someone and then an hour later being with someone else. I saw these guys yesterday. I don't like it.“  
Newt's heart slammed onto the ground and he stiffened. „You don't like what?“  
The other one seemed to notice that he had said something wrong, then he quickly shook his head and corrected himself: „Sorry, I put it wrong. I don't have anything against boys and boys, I don't even remember myself if I liked girls or boys before. I just don't like it when someone's not serious about the feelings with someone else. I know sometimes it doesn't work out, but an hour is definitely too short to really try, don't you think?“ He paused, then cleared his throat. „I'm sorry. I'm talking about your friends here.“  
„They will be your friends too in a while.“, Newt stated softly and shrugged. „But don't worry, you are right. That's why I never did that with anyone here. They are all to unfocused and childish to really try. All they want is to figure out the maze and get out and while they are trapped in here, they want to make the best of it. Even if this isn't the best way to do so.“  
Thomas seemed buffled. „You never...with anyone?“  
„Kinda believe that's none of your business.“, Newt grabbed the soap himself now. The dark haired boy had now started to wash the soap out of his hair, head bent backwards again and eyes closed.  
„It's my second day and I feel lonely already.“, he mumbled, obviously not finding his peace with the topic. „Can I ask you something?“  
Newt hesitated for a second and then sighed. It seemed like his favourite thing to do around Thomas. „You may.“  
„How long have you been here already?“  
He should have known that this question would come sooner or later, but he still didn't want to answer. Especially not in this kind of conversation, but he did it anyways. Part of because he didn't want to push Thomas away from him, when he already was so close.   
„About three years.“  
„And you never feel lonely?“  
„No.“  
It was a lie, but it ended the conversation.  


The day was over quicker than it had started. Everyone was either ignoring Thomas or meeting him with something like acceptance, so the day went by without any fighting. It had probably helped that Gally had had so many chores, he didn't even see them longer than a few seconds, whenever he passed. And Thomas kept his promise to Newt and behaved himself too, doing what he was told and trying to keep up with everything Newt was doing. But he had still seemed deadly exhausted after a few hours.   
„Here, that's yours.“ Newt held one of the two bowls in his hands out to Thomas, who was sitting against a laying tree behind the fireplace, elbows on his knees. A bit outside of the circle around the fireplace. The bowl contained vegetable soup with meat and it surprised Newt that the water wasn't running out of his mouth already as hungry as he was. But Thomas shook his head, staring at his hands, which were hanging between his pulled up legs. „No, thanks.“  
Newt went sceptic and concerned within a second. „You okay?“ He sat down crosslegged next to him, his own bowl in his lap. He still held Thomas' in his hands. He remembered that Thomas had quite an appetite when it came to food, at least he had eaten plenty the night before and in the morning, so the behaviour confused him.   
Thomas didn't look up. „Yeah, I'm fine.“  
„Thomas, you need to eat something. You'll be dead tomorrow, if you don't have enough energy.“, the blonde raised his eyebrows and scooted a bit closer. But the reaction only was a shrug, nothing else.  
Newt growled. „Bloody hell, shank, you better take that bowl or else I'll make you.“ He held it out again and for a second nobody of them moved, before Thomas reached out and grabbed the bowl. The second of triumph Newt felt quickly faded, when the other one was only holding the bowl now, still sitting in the same position and not making a move to change that.   
„You are such a..“, Newt murmured, but tried to hold himself back of forcing the bloody soup down Thomas' throat. He took a deep sigh and tilted his head. „Alright, talk to me. What's wrong, hm?“  
No reaction.   
„I don't want to guess, Thomas. So, please, talk to me or this is going to be embarrassing for both of us.“  
Still no reaction. Newt had already forgotten his own hunger and the bowl of soup in his lap. He just wanted to know what was going on in Thomas' head and what the hell was bothering him.   
„Do you feel sick? Headache?“  
A shrug it was now. Seemed like he was going into the right direction.   
„Do you want me to get you some medications?“, Newt asked, the frown deepened on his face, when Thomas shook his head. „What else? Can you look up? Are you dizzy?“  
Nodding.   
Newt placed his own bowl beside of him and took Thomas' bowl out of his hands, placing it next to his own. „Alright, keep your eyes closed and relax.“  


He wasn't one of the meds, but he knew what to do, when it came to simple stuff like dizzyness or fainting. He carefully turned Thomas around and pushed him onto the ground, so he was laying on his back, feet up on the tree. To make it at least a bit more comfortable he placed Thomas' head on his thigh, running his hand over the forehead to check if he had a fever. The skin was slightly heated, but not enough to really worry about it.  
After a few seconds he said. „I think, you worked yourself up today. You need to get used to hard work in the sun. There's no reason to rush.“  
No answer.   
„Can you hear me?“, Newt carefully shook him to get a reaction. Thomas hummed and blinked his eyes open. „It's okay, greenie, try to calm down.“  
The small protest was almost unhearable. „Don't call me that.“  
Newt ignored him and picked one of the bowls back up, glad that the soup hadn't run cold meanwhile. He got some onto the spoon and forced Thomas' mouth open with his thumb. „Sounds like bullshit now, but you'll feel better if you eat something.“ For a moment Thomas refused, but then gulped the soup down and Newt continued. After a few minutes there was more colour in Thomas' face and his gaze had cleared up.   
The blonde placed the bowl down again and felt the skin of his forehead again. It seemed to be normal. „Better, right?“  
Thomas nodded and wanted to sit up, but Newt held him down. „It's better if you go to sleep now. I'll get you your blanket later.“  
Thomas closed his eyes in something like pain. „Why are you so nice to me?“  
„You deserve better.“, was all Newt said, before he helped him getting comfortable. And he had been right, because within a minute Thomas fell asleep next to him. By the time Newt had finished his food and brought the bowls away, most of the others had wandered off to sleep. Only four or five remained, but two disappeared into the bushes and as Newt returned from the barrack the others were gone as well. The fire was already barely burning anymore.  


Thomas was still asleep, but he stirred awake, when Newt wrapped the blanket around him.   
„Shh, it's okay, shank. Go back to sleep.“, he whispered and laid down next to the boy, sharing his own blanket with him again. Thomas closed his eyes again, but it seemed like he couldn't fall back asleep, because after a few minutes he rolled over and opened his eyes again. Newt could hardly make him out in the dark, but he was so close that he could feel his breath caressing over his face. „Newt?“  
It was the first time Thomas had said his name and a warm shiver ran down Newt's back. The corners of his mouth twichted up. „Yeah, what is it?“ Their voices were only quiet rumbles, but it made everything even more perfect and comfortable.   
It was completely quiet for a second, so quiet they were almost sure, they were able to hear the stars blinking above them. Newt almost believed Thomas had fallen back asleep, but then he spoke up again: „I feel lonely.“  
Of course, he did. Newt did too and maybe this was the main reason why he did it, or it was because Thomas was so close, or it was because it felt like the right thing to do, but Newt leaned forward and his lips met Thomas' forehead first, then his nose and his lips were already ready by the way Newt found them in the dark. It wasn't a first, awkward, horny, teenager kiss, it was way more than that. It was soft and loving and it said so much, Newt felt Thomas' cheek getting wet under his fingers.   
He pulled back for a second to whisper „Don't cry. You know, I'm serious about this.“, before he kissed him again. This time it was harder and with more meaning, asking for affection and closeness. For permition to be happy at least for a few minutes.   
Thomas freed himself from the blankets and scooted closer, his hands found Newt's shirt and he pulled at it, trying to get Newt closer and the shirt off at the same time. The blonde didn't hesitate to help and within a minute they were both stripped to their underwear.   
„Love me, Newt..“, Thomas moaned into his ear and pulled him into another kiss, but it was broken a second later, when Newt pulled away to find his pants.   
„Yeah, give me..a second...don't wanna hurt ya.“, he panted and emptied his pockets on the ground until he had found what he was looking for. Creme for sore hands or muscles. It was usually used from the boys during the day, when they felt the energy running out of their sore bodys. Everybody had his own small bottle of it and Newt knew it would be good enough to help out now.   
„Get comfortable somehow, okay?“, he pressed a kiss to Thomas's hair and helped him to position himself on his side, his back to Newt. The blonde dipped his index finger into the creme and made his way into Thomas' boxers, placing small kisses all over his neck and back and every part he could reach else. His finger circled the rim of Thomas' entrance now and the dark haired boy shuddered and moaned, jumping when Newt pushed in to the first knuckle. He tried to keep him in place and kissed his neck, wandering to his ear. „Does it hurt?“  
After a second of heavy breathing, Thomas shook his head. „Just weird.“ Newt's other hand found the other ones erection and he started to pump him, while working the first finger in and then getting to the second. After a moment of adjusting he started to scissor them, making Thomas moan and pant. He had started to relax now, not clenching down onto Newt's fingers anymore. It had actually started to feel good now.  


After a few more thrusts with his fingers and his second hand, Newt pulled back completely, what was noticed from Thomas with a protesting moan.   
„Give me a second to slick myself up, bloody hell.“, Newt nudged him gently and then pulled him into a kiss, while he used one of his hands to slick his own erection with creme until he was sure it would be easier now.   
He pulled Thomas as close as possible, his prick already nudging Thomas' entrance and the boy visibly clenched. Newt immediatly tried to relax him with small kisses and he started to get him off with his hand again, while he slowly pushed into him. Thomas was trembling and his nails scratched over Newt's arm, which was placed over Thomas' chest from behind.   
Heavily panting, the blonde stopped for about a minute to give Thomas time to adjust and it was obviously exactly what he had needed, because now he was pushing back against Newt and moaning like there was no tomorrow. „Gosh...c'mon...please, Newt...move...“  
And he did.   
After a few thrusts they were moaning and moving in synch, bodies tightly pressed against eachother. They couldn't be any closer, but they needed more, more affection, more closeness. More of Thomas. More of Newt. It couldn't be enough.   
„I... _ah, fuck_...Newt, I'm...“  
„I know..“, Newt moaned back and changed the angle of his thruts, going deeper now. „Me too... _bloody hell, Tommy, fuck_...“  
And this was it.   
They were both coming now, moaning, panting and sighing eachothers names out and when they were both done, they stayed like this for a few minutes just catching their breaths and relaxing against the warmth of eachothers body.  


Newt pulled out then, making Thomas moan in uncomfort and he pulled him into a soft kiss, before he slipped into his boxers. „I'll be back in a second. We need to clean you up a bit, hm?“ He had returned before Thomas had even fully recognized his absents. The soft sponge was like massage to Thomas' muscles and he almost drifted back off to sleep.   
Newt gently nudged him back awake. „Hey, stay with me for another minute, okay? Get your boxers and shirt on or you'll get cold again.“ With a yawn, the new boy followed the orders and they moved closer to the glowing, warm rest of the fire, before they laid back down, one blanket around Thomas and the second over both them. But this time Newt didn't hesitate to pull Thomas into his arms and he was rewarded with Thomas' arms around himself as well.   
„Are you still lonely?“, he asked, breathing into the soft dark hair.  
„I will be as soon as you leave.“  
„Then I'm not leaving.“  
„Promise?“  
„Just sleep, shank.“, Newt smiled and scooted closer to him, relaxing into the comfortable warmth. „But yes, I promise.“  
And they both fell asleep next to the fireplace, not caring about how the others would find them tomorrow. It didn't matter.  
  
**The End**


End file.
